User blog:Tricoro/Poll 8: Righties or Lefties? - The Result!
We came in a long way this month, and people seem to be enjoying the new season since its first debut in May 15. It has been two weeks, and probably lots of you have came here to find more information about the new season as well as the statistics. Our views have peaked since the beginning, and we are going back to our steady views at 4,500 views per day. Anyway, on to the poll result. I wanted to know personally how many people are playing flipped. By default, you should have played using Jump/Slide configuration, with Jump on the left. I myself played inverted, playing using Slide/Jump for some reason, and I would like to ask the community how many of you played normally or inverted. Because of the peak two weeks ago, we received tons of response from you guys, gathering around 138 votes in 15 days! Here are the results! Yup, as suspected, a lot of you guys played on the normal controls. I would like to say on the scale of 138 random samples, there will be 16.67% players around the world that use inverted controls. I won't ask the majority of the voters, but rather, I would like to ask the minority: Why do you play using inverted controls? Personally, I was an accident for me. I flipped the jump/slide buttons to play in the first season. I thought it didn't have any effect when I tried it and continued to use it since then. The habit went inside me and I couldn't switch back. If you see a screenshot that has the buttons flipped in this wiki, then that must be from me. What about you? Or if you wanted to talk against playing inverted, it is also fine to discuss here. Next Poll (June 1-15) Hey! We have two new polls this time around! While we are going to keep the same tradition going, we are also wanted to experiment on new things, such as the Top 10 feature in Wikia. So we created Top 10 list:Cookie Run Wiki's Favorite Cookie You can vote up your favorite cookie regardless of performance or design. Just vote your favorite pick. You can also cast multiple votes on other cookies as well by refreshing. It also has no expiry date, and new cookies can be inserted at will. It's basically the community's perception about their favorite cookie. We would like to know about it, and I'm betting that you would too! Now on to the next poll. This is also rather easy. We wanted to know which one have more users than the other. It may also give us feedback for future content in terms of priority. Which platform do you use to play Cookie Run? *iOS (Apple) *Android (Samsung) *Android (LG) *Android (Lenovo) *Android (Xiaomi) *Android (Motorola) *Android (HTC) *Android (Sony) *Android (Oppo) *Android (Others) *Android (Stock OS) Many of you would be choosing Android, so I'm offering more options for Android users. Cast your vote on the phone manufacturer you are playing on. You may vote below during the uptime, in our Home Page, or in the community message found in the Recent Activity page. Happy voting! Category:Community News Category:Blog posts